fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Newer Super Mario Bros U
Newer Super Mario Bros U is a new game that will be released December 5 2013. It will have 8 worlds with two special, and has a return of many things. And strongly based on Super Mario Bros 3 and Super Mario World. Story Mario, Luigi, two Toads and Princesses Peach are walking, suddenly Bowser and the Koopalings takes Mario, Luigi, and the Toads and stuffed them into a cannon. Shot out of the Mushroom Kingdom, they flew quite a ways. So our heroes begin a new adventure to return to Peach's Castle, which have been taken by Bowser and the Koopalings. The hero across the world 1, the Mushroom Way, and in the tower Boom Boom is waiting for them. However, it is easily defeated, and our through the rest of the world 1, up to the airship of Roy Koopa. The Koopaling is helped by his Bill Blaster, wich he uses to try to hit our heroes. However, after 3 hits in the head, the boss is defeated. Then across the world 2 (Coffee Desert) and then they can choose whether to go to the Tomato Jungle or Banana Beach. After crossing the world 5 (Roulade Ruins) the world 6 (Vanilla Snowland) and the world 7 (Butter Clouds) our find themselves in front of the Peach's Castle. They first have to deal with all Koopalings in the Koopa Clown Car, and then Bowser himself. After a hard figth Mario and the others manage to beat him and the save the Princess Peach. Playable Mario: Our hero is back and needs to save the princess once again. He is a balanced character. Luigi: The less famous brother of Mario will help to rescue the princess once again. Difficult control. Yellow Toad: He jumps very high, but quite sluggish Blue Toad: Horrible jump, but he's fast. Bosses Boom Boom, Pom Pom, Sumo Boss or Kamek (Tower) King Boo (Ghost House-secret) Koopalings (Airship) Bowser (Bowser's Castle) Power-Ups *Super Mushroom *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Leaf *Frog Suit *Hammer Mario *Small Mario *Star Mario Worlds and levels World 1: Mushroom Way (A plains world) *1-1: Mushroom Way *1-2: Deep Tunnel *1-3: Yoshi's Garden *1-F: Stone Smash Tower *1-4: Rex Plains *1-5: Cheep Cheep Lake *1-6: Gigashroom Jump *1-A: Roy's Fence Airship *Enemy Course: Tanoomba World 2: Coffee Desert (A desert world) *2-1: Scorching Desert *2-2: Pyramid Ruins *2-3: Spiny Cave *2-4: Sandshroom Area *2-F: Quicksand Tower *2-5: Pokey Brambles *2-6: Yoshi's Oasis *2-7: Above of Angry Sun *2-A: Wendy's Firebar Airship *Enemy Course: Spike World 3: Tomato Jungle (A jungle world) *3-1: Above of Piranha Plants *3-2: Bramball's poison river *3-3: Wiggler's woods *3-4: Toxic Water's cave *3-F: Rising toxic water tower *3-G: Haunted Forest *3-5: Fuzzy on the treetop *3-6: Big Bertha's lake *3-7: Sproing Jungle *3-A: Iggy's explosive airship *Enemy Course: Ptooie World 4: Banana Beach (A water world) *4-1: Banana Beach *4-2: Yoshi's Beach *4-3: Dragoneel Shipwreck *4-4: Banana Paradise *4-F: Fishbone Tower *4-G: Elevator Ghost House *4-5: Porcu Puffer Coast *4-6: Jumping Fish's beach *4-7: Water Geyeser's cliff *4-A: Larry's Bubblejet Airship *Enemy Course: Boss Bass World 5: Roulade Ruins *5-1: Roulade Ruins *5-2: Underwater Ruins *5-3: Ancient Temple *5-G: Haunted Ruins *5-F: Megaskull Tower *5-4: Temple Problems *5-5: Thorny Balls Temple *5-6: Above of the Roulade Ruins *5-A: Morton's percussor airship *Enemy Course: Tokotoko World 6: Vanilla Snowland (A snow world) *6-1: Vanilla Snowland *6-2: Icicle Caverns *6-3: Cooligan Hill *6-4: Bullet Bill Snowbanks *6-F: Freezing elevator tower *6-5: Ice Bro Lake *6-G: Boo's ice cave *6-6: Snowshroom Path *6-7: Fire Bro Icelands *6-A: Lemmy's Snowstorm Airship *Enemy Course: Fliprus World 7: Butter Clouds (A mountain/sky world) *7-1: Rain of the rock *7-2: Bullet path *7-3: Monty Mole's cave *7-G: Crowber's ghost house *7-4: Sumo Simphony *7-F: Hover Tower *7-4: Fire Chomp's Singed Skies *7-5: Smokeshroom Cove *7-6: Foo Clouds *7-7: Fuffy Cloudbanks *7-A: Ludwig's electric Airship *Enemy Course: Foo World 8: Grassland (A volcano world) *8-1: Grassland *8-2: Attack From Above *8-3: Lava Ponds *8-4: Volcanic Maddash *8-5: Podoboo Ruins *8-F: Magic tower *8-6: Spooky Crowber Walkway *8-7: Blargg Cavern *8-8: Bonecoaster Sprint *8-9: Peach Castle Fiery Remains *8-A: Koopalings' Insanity Airship *8-C: Bowser's Battlefield Castle *Enemy Course: Blargg World 9: Star World (A various theme world) *9-1: Bob-Omb Plains *9-2: Haunted ruins *9-3: Dragoneel's Underwater Ruins *9-4: Bigenemy Mountains *9-5: Angry Sun Neighborhood *9-6: Dhino Rhino Mountains *9-7: King Bill Comeback *9-8: Volcanic Chaos World 10: Misteryous World (A space world) *10-1: Mushroom Galaxy *10-2: Star Spinning Space *10-3: Sweet, sweet land *10-4: Bonacoster's space sprint *10-5: Bombshell Bill's attack! *10-6: Fuzzy's space cove *10-7: Parabuzzy's galactic fligth *10-8: You a New Super Player! Modality Boss Rush (Unlocked) Easy Pack (Only tower bosses and King Boo) Medium Pack (Only Koopalings and Bowser) Hard Pack (All bosses) DLC Nerve-Wrack Pack (6 hits to defeat bosses, 9 to defeat Bowser) Challenge Mode Type Coin (5 challenges) Time (7 challenges) Enemies (5 challenges) Special (10 challenges) Soundtrack Look Here Reception Newer Super Mario Bros U/Review Gallery Iggy2. Png|Official Atwork Of Iggy Koopa Koopa2.png|Koopa Troopa Podoboo2.png|Podoboo King Boo2. Png|King Boo Mecha Bomb Koopa2. Png|Mecha bomb koopa, new enemy Ludwing.png|Ludwig Von Koopa Dhino Rhino.png|Dhino Rhino Wendy O. Koopa Artwork.png|Wendy O. Koopa Lemmy Koopa NSMWU.png|Lemmy Koopa with him giant ball Blooper NSMWU.png|Blooper Atwork's group.png|Group of Atwork in the sky. Mushroom Way-1.png|Mushroom Way-1 Credits (Dhino Rhino's atwork and Wendy O. Koopa's atwork) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2013 Category:Super Mario World Games